


Indefinite

by Hedgehogspike08



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But only chapter one, Character Death, Deceit's name is Dee, Dee and Remus are good uncles, Emile is Logicality child, Human AU, I'll make it less depressing after that, Logan and Patton are sympathetic, M/M, More tags are probably to come., Remy is Prinxiety child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogspike08/pseuds/Hedgehogspike08
Summary: Remy Prince has a good life and good friends and family.That is, until the accident.His uncles do their best, but it is the son of his parents old friends that helps him the most.But his uncles do assist by taking them on adventures he can remember forever.Though he can never truly forget that Virgil and Roman Prince are gone forever.





	1. A Change is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
Character Death  
Sadness  
But the author is bad so it isn't as sad as it should be

Roman and Virgil were in the car headed to Remus and Dee’s house. A rain so hard was pouring outside that they couldn’t hear their thoughts. Remy would receive their note about leaving when he got home.

“So, what do you think my brother meant by ‘urgent matter’,” Roman asked.

“Eh. He and Dee probably got into an argument about something or other and broke a plate.”

“Probably.”

A horrible screeching noise came from behind them as a car slipped on the wet concrete and flew into them.

Darkness.

…

The rainstorm stopped just a bit before school was let out. “Thank god,” Remy said to Thomas. He was just at the signal to cross the street when he got a call from the hospital.

“Hello?” Remy asked.

“Hello. This is Sandersville Hospital,” said a lady. “We were wondering if you had any relation to Roman and Virgil Prince?”

“Yes, they’re my parents. Did something happen to them?” Remy was getting worried now.

A deep inhale came from the other side of the line. “I am sorry to say this, but Roman and Virgil Prince were in a car accident at 2:03 pm, and they didn’t make it. We are sorry for your loss, but you may come to see them here if you want.”

Remy tried to make his voice steady, but it cracked as he said, “I’ll come there. I’m not too far right now.”

As Remy walked through the hospital doors, he tried to wipe the tears from behind his sunglasses. He walked up to the reception desk.

“I’m here to see Roman and Virgil Prince?”

“Name?”

“Remy Prince.”

“Room 301.” Remy walked over to the room, his feet heavy. When he got there, his uncles, Dee and Remus, were seemingly waiting for him.

Dee came up to him. “You need to go see your parents. But, when you come out, we need to get your stuff from home then you need to come with us.”

All Remy could manage was a nod. He entered the room. Virgil and Roman lay on separate beds. Both were still.

…

After he said his goodbyes, Remy went with Dee and Remus to pick up his stuff. When they got there, they found Virgil’s cat, Elphaba, sitting on a note. Remy picked her up, and saw the note said that they were going to Dee and Remus’ house.

“Can I take Elphaba with me?” They were the only words Remy had managed since talking to the receptionist.

“Of course,” Remus said. “She likes Glinda anyways.” The snake and cat were adopted at the same time by Dee and Virgil, so they were given matching names.

…

Remy packed his things quickly, but choosing what of his parent’s belongings was hard. He chose a picture of them as a family, Virgil’s favorite hoodie, and Roman’s scarf he would sometimes wear as a scarf.

Elphaba and Glinda were happy to see each other again. Remy went straight to the guest room. He took out the picture he took.

What am I gonna do without you guys.


	2. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy returns to high school after taking a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad cuz it was written on mobile while my kitten was attacking me.

Remy stood at the doors to Storytime High. He hadn't been at school since the accident. His closest friends knew, but no one else did.

Thomas was the first to greet him with a sympathetic hug. Thomas was a direct descendent of the founder of the town, the original Thomas Sanders. 

The day went by slowly with lots of catching up on work. At lunch, Remy was asked multiple times where he had been. Joan, Talyn, and Thomas just told them not to meddle in others business.

The day ended when Remy ran into a guy wearing a light brown vest and a pink tie.

"Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going," the boy apologized. Standing up, he offered his hand to Remy.

"Thanks," Remy said quickly.

"No problem. Emile Picani. You are?"

Picani. Why was that familiar? Wasn't that the last name of Romans middle school friend? "Uh, Remy. Remy Prince."

"Do you how do, Remy. Well, I better go. See ya tomorrow!"

Remy walked back to his uncle's house I'm silence.

...

After he was done, he went downstairs and greeted Remus. "Uncle Remus, did Roman ever have a friend with the last name Picani?"

Remus thought for a second. "Yeah, Patton Picani. Sweet guy. Why do you ask?"

"I met some kid with that last name at school and recognized it."

"Well, that's cool. Hey, Dee found something we thougthought you should have. Virgil had a journal in high school. It would be good for you to read it."

"Thanks."

Remy went back up to his room and began to read.

...

November 3rd

I have a journal now. It's so I can get thoughts out of my head. Dee insisted I got it. He and Remus are as oblivious to their love as always, and Remus' brother is a cocky jerk who hangs out with the sweet kid.

Why and how are they friends?

Roman is sometimes nice, but barely ever. I don't get him.

I guess that's it. School sucks. Nothing interesting happens ever

...

That's gonna change fast, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, clearing up stuff. Thomas, Remy's friend Thomas, is NOT Thomas like Thomas Sanders. Thomas Sanders is the town founder and this Thomas is a descendent. With the same name cuz I'm complicated.
> 
> Joan and Talyn are the same Joan and Talyn.


	3. Looking to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Remy reading Virgil's journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a while, mostly because this is my least popular work, but it is also my favorite, soooooo.

It was after school. Remy needed to take a breather from the stress of catching up on school work and becoming friends with that cute Emile boy. He decided to get lost in his dad's old journal.

…

November 4th

Sir Sing a Lot and Patton became friends with the nerd of the school. Big shocker, seeing as Patton makes googly eyes at him all day. Seriously, all day. The teacher has yelled at him multiple times for not paying attention.

Enough with my rant about the popular kids. School is boring as ever, and Dee and Remus are inviting me over tomorrow, Saturday, for a nice hangout. I agreed, but sadly it is at Remus' house, and Roman I'd inviting his friends over, too.

Great.

November 6th

The hangout became a sleepover. I had to stay the night in a house with ROMAN PRINCE, PATTON PICANI, AND LOGAN BERRY. True, I was technically supposed to only be with Remus Prince and Dee Mentiroso, but they insisted that all of us slept in the living room.

And guess who I was next to. Take a gander. Mr. Romano himself.

It was a night of little sleep and a lot of being uncomfortable. 

November 7th

Today was not exciting. In fact, I'd say it was terrible. Dee AND Remus were absent, and they are my protection against people like Roman, especially when people aren't there to control his actions.

Did I mention that Patton was also absent.

So here's the story, I need to rant.

I was minding my own business at lunch when I heard Logan excuse himself and get up from the table next to me and saw Roman appear in front of me.

A basic summary of it is that I currently have a black eye, not really from Roman, more from being caught in between him and Logan fighting, but it still wasn't pleasant.

I hate them so much.

…

Remy was surprised that his dads met in such a bad way, and began to wonder what had happened between them for them to get married as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to make a prequel to this that is an in depth Virgil point of view of what happens in his journal.
> 
> Next chapter is Remile bonding with a side of Logicallity.


	4. The Picani Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Patton and Logan in a fashion other than Virgil being salty with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda depressing, just a warning.

Remy was trying hard to focus in class, he really was, but today was one of those days where the accident haunted all his thoughts. The journal was helping, of course, but it's hard to lose someone.

2 months had passed since the accident. The funeral was soon, planned for later to lighten the load.

Remy wanted to invite Patton and Logan, as they were friends to his dads in high school. It was the polite thing to do, right.

Currently, his only connection was Emile. So, naturally, Remy tried to get close to him. No, it wasn't because Remy had a crush on him, it was simply to talk to his parents. 

The bell rang and Remy quickly got up as to catch Emile before he left the school. He told his uncles he would be home late, not really knowing where he would be, but hoping if was at Emile's house.

He caught up to the boy in question before he left the school.

"Hey!" Remy called. 

Emile turned around. "Oh, hey! Remy, correct?"

Remy nodded. "I just wanted to ask, I think you're parents were friends with mine in high school, and I was wondering if I could talk to them?" He was hoping beyond hope the boy ugh in front of him wouldn't t.c ask if his parents wanted to come, because he did NOT want to break down in the main hallway. 

"Oh, of course! But just to be sure, you're looking for Patton and Logan Picani?"

Remy nodded, thankful that it was who he was looking for, and then spaced out as he followed Emile, hoping that there wasn't a s ed action in his dad's journal about them being crazed killers of something.

…

They eventually arrived at a small but welcoming little house, and Emile unlocked the door.

"I'm home, and I brought a friend who wants to meet you!" Emile called.

Remy heard footsteps come towards them, followed by some more calm, uniform ones.

Two men appeared. The one in a light blue polo he assumed was Patton and the one in a dark blue one he assumed to be Logan. 

"Dads, this is Remy. He wanted to talk to you about something or other, I don't know if I'm wanted here or not, though…" he glanced back af me and Remy shook his head. He nodded thoughtfully and left the room.

He looked back to where his parent's old friends were staring at me.

He took a deep breath. "I heard that you used to be friends with my parents, and I wanted to meet you, and also tell you that they…" he hesitated, not wanting to break down. Tears started to sting in his eyes. "They passed away. In a car crash. Two months ago."

"What were their names?" Patton asked sympathetically. He knew he shouldn't have come here, because now he was starting to cry more.

"Virgil and Roman Prince. I don't know how long you were there in their lives, but you may know Virgil as Virgil Storm." The two men exchanged shocked glances, and then went over to comfort Remy.

"We were there for their wedding, but lost touch soon after we moved away. We only moved back here recently. I wish we could've been here." The man who was probably Patton placed a hand on his shoulder. He was much taller than him. Actually, he wasn't. Remy was just on the ground. When did he get there? He stood up and brushed himself off.

"My uncles might like to talk to you. It would be good."

Logan nodded. "I'm assuming you're talking about Remus and Dee Mentiroso?" he asked.

Remy nodded. Patton then spoke up. "How about you invite them to stay over for dinner with you. We could all talk then." Remy nodded again, and he realised that he was being led away by Logan to find the bathroom and wash off his face.

…

Before long Dee and Remus showed up, talked around with Logan and Patton (my assumptions of who's who were correct) about what had been going on, and Emile dragged me away, since the conversation didn't involve us.

"Hey, I know we just recently met, but I can tell this isn't some high school reunion going on, and I think it has something to do with the fact that you were absent my entire first week at Storytime High. I want to know what's going on so I can help." Emile was straightforward, so Remy decided to be the same.

"Well, our parents were friends in high school, my uncles, too. But, recently my parents got into a crash and didn't survive, and when I heard you had the last name of one of my dad's old friends I wanted to see if they could come to the funeral for a last goodbye." Remy got the whole explanation out in one breath.

Emile looked shocked for a m ok meant, but the look left his face soon after. "I think you need a distraction for a bit. How about we play some video games or something?"

Needless to say, most of the night was spent playing Mario Kart in Emile's room until the adults realised they had school in the morning and that neither bo uh had done homework yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update the summary of thg his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading.
> 
> :)


End file.
